vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffons of a Feather... Ch. 2 Investigation
|faction= |repeatable= |reqfaction= |presence= |timeline=Griffon |concurrent= |next=Griffons of a Feather Ch.3 Down and Dirty }} Objective *Corpses Searched (4) *Sensitive Information Recovered *Griffon Blood Sample (20) Retrieve 20 blood samples from different roosts around Telon. Go to each of the last known scout locations, find out what happened to the scouts sent out to investigate, and retrieve any information on the people behind this plague. Items *n/a Locations *Scout Location 1 (Serpentbone Coast(-30, 22), Thestra) *Scout Location 2 (Shoreline Ruins (-24, 28) Thestra) *Scout Location 3 (Beranid Hills (-29, 25) Thestra) *Scout Location 4 (Spires Keep (-28, 24) Thestra) *Scout Location 5 (Frostshard Lake (-22,27), Thestra) *Scout Location 6 (Stand of the Ancients (-10–9) Qalia) *Scout Location 7 (Stranglewater Shore (-17, -9) Qalia) *Scout Location 8 (Nusibe Necropolis (-17, -12) Qalia) *Scout Location 9 (Tehatamani Harbor (-17, -14) Qalia) *Scout Location 10 (Sands of Sorrow (-13, -13) Qalia) *Cassius Bladesong (New Targonor (-27, 24)) Rewards Choice of: *Griffon Watch Sage Pauldrons (Light, Shoulder, 70AC, +17 Vit, +3 Energy Regeneration per 6 sec, +23 Spell Damage Focus, +27 Spell Damage Rating, +22 Spell Critical Hit, +1 Spell Haste, Sage's Embrace - Increases int, wis, and spell damage. 7 pieces required, 48, 53, Yellow) *Griffon Watch Scout's Pauldrons (Medium, Shoulders, 139AC, +17 Vit, +40 Damage Rating, +31 Accuracy, +31 General Critical Hit, +1 Melee Haste, Scout's Embrace - increases dex, str, and melee damage. 7 pieces required, 48, 53, Yellow) *Griffon Watch Spirutalist's Pauldrons (Medium, Shoulders, 139AC, +17 Con, +3 Energy Regeneration per 6 sec, +23 Healing Focus, +23 Spell damage Focus, +1 Spell Haste, Spirit's Embrace - Increases str, vit, and healing effectiveness. 7 pieces required, 48, 53, Yellow) *Griffon Watch Enforcer's Pauldrons (Heavy, Shoulders, 278AC, +17 Str, +2 Melee Haste, +50 Melee Evasion, +50 Melee Mitigation, Enforcer's Embrace - Increases con, str, and armor. Requires 7 pieces. 48, 53, Yellow) *Griffon Watch Healer's Pauldrons (Heavy, Shoulders, 278AC, +17 Con, +3 Energy Regeneration per 6 sec, +31 General Critical Hit, +1 Melee Haste, +11 Healing Focus, +1, Healer's Embrace - Increases con, vit, and healing effectiveness. Requires 7 pieces. 48, 53, Yellow) Title: Investigator. Starting Dialogue Additional Dialogue Concluding Dialogue Detailed Information At each location, collect 2 vials and search the corpse of the missing scout. After collecting 6 vials of blood, an NPC will spawn and duel you to the death. You will obtain new abilities as you collect the blood. Mirror these abilities as you duel him: Flame Buffet, Blinding Ray, Poison Burn, Frost Lash, Lightning. When NPC casts: *Flames look like fire surrounding him *Poison is green bubbles surrounding him *blind he bends down *lightning looks like electricity in his hands *ice looks like ice shards forming. Afterwards, you can ask him about the Umbral Syndicate then go find 3rd Talon Hassan Quim. Entire Griffon Quest Walkthrough available on the official forums http://forums.station.sony.com/vgguilds/posts/list.m?topic_id=6725 Maps Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Trivia Known Issues From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki.